Another View
by Olympian23
Summary: The New Team Avatar wasn't the only group of people to experience what changes took place in Republic City. This is the story of Serko, Ryka, and later on, their earth bending friend Leco. Follow them as they try to adapt to life in the city and overcome the challenges that stand in their way.
1. Normal Day Out

AV Part 1

**Please enjoy guys! A lot of other chapters are done already! I wanted to see your reactions first! Thanks!**

Serko shivered in the blizzard as he swore quietly to himself. He blew into his gloved hands as he marched, the warmth of his bending working out as a lifesaver. The young firebender spotted three penguins marching next to him. He smiled as one seemed to nudge him, until it pecked at his shin.

"Stupid birds!" he yelled as he trudged along. The moon shined brightly, even through the hard gusts of the wind and snow.

Soon enough, Serko spotted his village. It was one of the many pockets of towns on the North Pole and the Northern Water tribe. His village was relatively large and was a center of trade for other villages. Serko is also the only or one of the only firebenders raised in the Northern Water tribe by his Fire Nation father and Water tribe mother.

Candles were lit inside each igloo or tent, keeping the inhabitants warm. Serko trudged through, trying to get to his own home near the center of the village. The winds continued to push down on him as he adjusted the strap of his fur knapsack. He finally got some fresh food from his latest hunt. It took him a long hunting trip-about a week-since most food was scarce and only attained through trade.

Only the best food was the freshest kind, his father used to tell him…

His father…

Serko took the thought out of his head as he opened the door to his family's large hut. "Mom? I'm home."

Kaya turned, bearing her usual warm smile. "You're home! How was the hunting trip?"

She was a beautiful woman, her own sapphire eyes always shining brightly.

Serko smiled as he took off his red, fur coat and his knapsack, revealing his messy hair and the same warm face he got from his mother. He pulled out the bundle and set it onto the table. "I have… some elk and seal. Looks like we have something to eat tonight and for the rest of the week."

"Oh, good! We haven't had any seal for months. I hope it was near the coast?"

"Healthy as a polar bear-dog… thing…" he tried to reply, slightly embarrassed.

Kaya chuckled. "Just like your father. Always trying to put a smile on my face."

She frowned when he didn't answer and watched as he looked to his boots.

"Um… I'll start preserving these. You should get some sleep, mom," Serko muttered as he wrapped the bundle up.

Kaya sighed. She missed her husband too.

"Too… early…"

Ryka rolled her eyes, sitting at the side of Serko's bed. "Come on. You promised for some bending practice. Plus, you need it and I mish you!"

Serko groaned even louder under his blankets. "Fine… just… get out of the room… or the hut for that matter. Be out in twenty minutes."

She let out a friendly "whoop!" and did so when Kaya invited her to breakfast.

"Mmmm! You make some of the best seaweed noodle soup."

"I always try!" Kaya replied. "You're earlier than usual Ryka. What brought you to wake up so early?"

Serko's mother waggled her eyebrows, sending an obvious hint to her son's friend.

"Well… I… uh…"

"Come on, spit it out."

Ryka slurped her last few noodles and soup and began to hesitate.

"Well…"

Serko suddenly came out in his light, red cloak and his snow boots and vambraces on. His quiver of arrows and his small crossbow were strapped to his waist. He looked just handsome… oh no put yourself together Ryka…

She jumped from her chair and pulled Serko out the door. "Well, gotta go, Kaya! Thanks for breakfast."

"Ah, reminds me of me when I was younger," Kaya chuckled.

"So tell me why you're trying to make me starve?" he yelled out.

Ryka didn't look at him to hide the blush on her face as they both walked to the outer perimeter of the village. "Just excited. That's all. Plus, I got this sandwich with elk meat in it for ya."

Serko caught the sandwich and started munching. "So," he started, mouth still full, "Whaddya want to practice today? Just some usual freestyle?"

Before he could even take one last munch of his food, a spout of water blasted it out of his hands and he stared at the remains of his food forlornly. He glared at the water tribe girl he grew up to know for so many years.

Ryka had decided to wear her thinner coat and was on her defensive stance, ice spiking out and ready. "That's the idea, Kone boy."

Serko smirked as he took off his own cloak and his archery equipment. He made a swiping kick, forming a blast of fire towards Ryka. Ryka flipped over it, spouting some more water on him. He laughed when he pushed out another flame which she blocked, causing her to be forced into a mound of snow.

He started to laugh, hands on his knees. "Priceless!"

Ryka popped her head out of the snow, an annoyed look on her face. "Very funny!"

A huge wave of water from the snow slammed onto her friend.


	2. Arrival

AV Part 2 **I really hoped you guys enjoyed part 1. Hopefully the story has caught your interest. This is actually one of the first stories I've worked hard on. Most importantly, I hope you will get to know and love the characters well! Thanks for the support if you've read this!**

Arrival

"Here's your pass ticket," the man said as he gave one of the foreign traders a ticket to Republic City in the darkening afternoon.

Serko stared through the stands of the coastal village, hood over his head. This was his chance. He had been working for a year now to earn enough money for his mother's needs and enough money for his own ticket for the city.

"I'd like a ticket to Republic City," Serko said to the man at his small counter. The man looked up at the young firebender and scanned his face. He saw the bronze eyes with his slightly dark skin.

"You have fifty silver, kid?" he asked gruffly. Serko only replied by slapping a gold piece onto the table. "Good," the ticket man said. "That'll do. It's gonna be a long trip, probably a few days. We'll be shipping out in eight hours so get moving, kid."

The firebender walked back to his hut and opened the door. He started to write a letter in the moonlight but before he could even finish, his mother's voice interrupted him.

"Serko…"

He turned around rather quickly. "M-mom, what are you doing up?"

She only gave him a grim but happy smile. "I knew you would be going soon."

"I-I was going to tell you…"

"You never had to, Serko," she said, blue eyes gleaming.

She hugged him tightly, head resting on his chest. "Just like your father. You have his determination to reach a goal by any means."

Her son looked at her. "Mom, I don't want to leave you like this."

A few tears fell from her eyes. "I'll be fine. Do what you think is right, okay?"

Serko hugged her back as she said, "My little boy has grown up."

"I'll come back home soon, Mom. I promise."

Sometime later as he made his way through the snowy hills on a slow march, he could hear someone's boots running on the snow. Serko turned to find Ryka staring at him in disbelief. She was breathing hard.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" she said slowly.

He was quiet. He didn't need this right now. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You could have at least said goodbye. You know that."

Serko was silent. He thought it would be easier not to bring her along. He didn't want her to fall behind or to be pulled down by him. He wanted her to stay because it might be easier for her to stay home.

Ryka hit him on the chest with her arms. "Why didn't you? Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"I have to go, Ryk."

He started to trudge along towards the coast and tried not to regret hearing her footsteps trudging back towards their village. "I'm sorry" he muttered.

The huge ship's horn blew, signaling its arrival. Serko spotted a few people going up the ramp and he ran even faster, going into a sprint. The ramp started to rise back into the ship but he jumped and hung on when it was just a few feet in the air. He climbed and slid down just before it closed.

"Phew…" he muttered. The ticket man he saw hours earlier approached him with a hint of humor on his face.

"Glad you made it kid," he said, taking the ticket out of Serko's coat pocket casually as if nothing happened. "Get going. We'll be in Republic City in a few days."

Serko rubbed his head tiredly. He took off his hood and rested against a few crates. He was finally on his way to the city. Finally, but before he could even close his eyes…

"BOO!"

Serko fell onto his side, shocked to the spirit world. "W-WAIT WHAT?"

And here was Ryka, chuckling at him to an annoying oblivion as her pet penguin-puffin chirped loudly in his face.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, feelings of regret for almost turning her away fading.

She played with her long braid, twirling it in a small circle and said in reply. "I decided I'd go with you! Ain't that great?"

"But won't your parents be angry you left?"

She forced a smile on her face and said hesitantly, "They… let me go along with you."

Serko knew she was hiding something but pushed the thought aside. "Great, now what's going to keep the ticket man from throwing you overboard….?"

He trailed off, seeing her wave a pink ticket in his face. He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Now where did you get that?"

"Another guy was giving out some genuine tickets. I stress the genuine cuz-"

"Cuz it's fake?" he interrupted. He glared at her. She frowned and tried to put a positive look on her face again. He's never satisfied, she thought to herself.

"Look, I know you don't like the that fact I'm here-"

"Nope!"

She glared at him. "Thanks for emphasizing, jerk."

Serko rubbed his forehead. "Look, I'm may be annoyed but I am glad you're here."

"Yeah right," Ryka muttered, rolling her eyes.

She hated how he was always like this. Even since they were kids, he always had something to put down her proposals for ideas, bending, and everything else. Excuses, excuses, excuses…

"So what's the plan when we get to the city?" she asked, trying to put a small smile on her own face.

Serko scratched his chin and thought about it.

"We could possibly get a room in an inn or maybe even an apartment. Then I heard about some job openings in the Future Industries factory nearest to the docks."

Ryka smiled. "That's a great idea."

He nodded, a satisfied look on his face. "Then we know what to do."

Upon the arrival to Republic City, they both looked at it in amazement. It was huge. Tall buildings, Satomobiles driving around, the large amount of people walking around, and most of all, Avatar Aang's Memorial Statue. Maybe this was a good start after all.

Ryka's penguin-puffin, Terku, chirped loudly and pecked Serko's head. He swiped her off his head as she flew off into the sky. Terku was always a wandering pet, flying around and just coming back to Ryka at random.

"One day you have got to tame her," Serko muttered annoyingly.

His friend giggled, "She already is!"

"Oh shut it."

They both walked along, asking people for directions to the nearest open apartments or inns. It took them a few hours until they found the best directions to get to a good, small apartment.

"Hello! My name is Mei. You two look like water tribe," the woman said at her desk. "You both new here? I heard the avatar has just arrived to Republic city too!"

"Yes we are," Serko said with a smile.

Ryka broke in, excited. "The Avatar?"

"Yes," Mei replied with a smile. "Her name is Avatar Korra from the Southern Water Tribe. Now shush while I lead you to your new apartment."

She handed the key to Serko who nodded thanks. The apartment was small, and on the second floor of the building. Mei explained that they were lucky since it's the cleanest and best apartment there. The rent was also 300 yuans per month. It was usually a thousand, but she would give them some slack since they were 'young and new to the city.'

Ryka jumped onto the leather sofa with a laugh and sigh of relief.

"Man, am I tired."

Serko rolled his eyes. "You were sleeping, resting your head on my shoulder, and drooling the whole day yesterday. How can you be tired?"

Ryka blushed. "I was sleeping on… your shoulder?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

So oblivious, Ryka thought.

Serko looked out the window. Good, they were near the market center and were in short distance of the factory. He kept on his cloak and boots, but he discarded his huge gloves and knapsack. "I'm gonna look for the new job openings. You coming?"

He suddenly heard quiet snores and he sighed. "She's asleep already. Hope the television keeps her company."

And he locked the door behind him as he left.


	3. Trouble

AV Part 3 **More scenes, more weirdness, more adventure XD Enjoy, you guys!**

Trouble

"Thank you so much, sir!" Serko said, shaking the worker's hand.

"My pleasure doing business with you," Hessan said. "You and your friend's shift starts in about three days. You'll help in keeping the power of the factory balance, using your bending to keep the transformer chords on."

Serko nodded, "What about my friend?"

Hessan replied, "She'll be able to make sure the water pressure in the pipes keeps from overloading."

"Thank you for the help."

"So how'd it go?" Ryka asked, twiddling with the tip of his cloak. Serko rolled his eyes and pulled it from her grip, earning a glare going his way.

"I'll be helping with keeping the chords to the machines in power. Hessan explained that he'll need you to help with keeping the pipes pressurized."

Ryka stuck out her tongue as she ate an apple she probably stole. "Blech, boring."

She took a bite out of her apple and spit the seeds out. Serko would never understand her. "What's so boring about that? We only have to work a few hours. And Hessan says he was able to exchange a deal with the manager, letting us have the same high payment as the other workers."

She shrugged. "I would just be swishing the water back and forth and… blech."

"You could at least be thankful I got the job for us."

"Yeah, yeah…" she waved her hand at him as if to make him go away. "While you were gone I did find some guys who were asking if you and I wanted jobs."

"Oh? What kind of jobs?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I dunno. Three guys who were all in blue, green, and red suits came by and asked me."

Serko sat up in surprise. Earlier on his walk to the factory, he saw men in those same colored suits bullying people and haggling for money. That wasn't good.

"You refused?"

"Yeah. Pretty weird bunch, showing off money in my face. I'm not some kind of idiot they can bribe, Serko. But they did give a warning."

"And what's that?"

Ryka sighed. "If they ever see us again, they'll hand us over to one of the other gangs as a present."

"Ain't that nice of them," Serko said as he snapped his finger, an electric snap sizzling in the air. "You wanna get some lunch? I'm pretty much starving."

"Ooh! Sure thing! I heard there's this place that sells the best seaweed noodle soup," she offered, her eyes glinting.

"You miss my mom's cooking, don't you?"

"She's the best, dude."

Ryka jogged along the sidewalk. "Come on! It's around this corner!"

"Wait up would you?" he yelled back, almost out of breath.

"You getting old, slowpoke?" she questioned with a laugh, resting her back against the wall. She whistled and found a small bucket with some water in it. She began to move her hand and before she decided whether or not to spare his clothes, she heard an argument mounting up.

She gestured Serko to come over to where she was and they both peeked around the corner. The three thugs she remembered were arguing with two other people. The other two were wearing red attire and fire was burning in their hands.

"Hey," she called out, grabbing one of the people that started passing by. "Who are those thugs over there?"

The woman replied, "Some of the Triple Threat triad and Agni Kai. They're on another scuffle on territory. I'd say for you and your friend to stay out of it. The two groups might go into another war over territory."

She left in a hurry. Serko looked again and saw the thugs start. One of the Agni Kai gangsters threw a huge fireball at the Triple Threat firebender. The earth bender from the Triad formed cluster of rocks from the pavement to shield his friend, oblivious when the fire spread to the stores around them.

Three stands caught fire and most of the vendors scattered, running off around the corner to where Serko and Ryka were hiding.

"We can't just let them bring the whole street down! Someone could get hurt!" Ryka demanded. But Serko shook his head.

"I want to help too. But you heard that woman. The other gangsters of the group might come along and start the whole turf war!"

"Wouldn't you help the innocent people here?"

Serko thought for a moment and saw the earth bender of the Triads send a huge rock towards a store, nearly hurting a small kid in the process. Serko groaned and came out of hiding.

He held out a hand for Ryka to stay behind the corner. "Get back!"

He stretched some of his arms, forming fluid movements as if he himself were trying to water bend. Large sparks of lightning started form in his hands as he put them together, his right hand's two fingers pointing outwards. The lightning was sparking violently and before one of the Agni Kai members could yelp, Serko pushed his hand outwards, a huge spark of lightning hitting the pavement between the two groups.

"Ryka, I'll get the Triads! You get the Agni-Kais!" he yelled as he made two kicks towards their fire bender.

He kicked the triad firebender, the thug's glasses smashing to the floor. Before he could fall, Serko grabbed him and pushed him into the earth bender. The water bender of the three thugs bended some of the nearby water in a pet store to grab his leg. Serko dropped to the floor with a pained grunt.

"You got guts, kid, for a newcomer to the city," the thug said as he spiraled the water in the air. He clenched his fists, turning the water into a sharp ice pike. Before he could bring it down, a spout of water blasted him into a nearby stand.

"Serko! You okay?" she asked, grabbing an Agni Kai in a watery grip. She threw him into her partner's arms, both people landing on a clock. The cuckoo bird dropped onto one of their heads.

Serko swiped his arm downward, bringing a huge, vertical arc of fire down onto the fire bender Triad. The earth bender, caught Serko's feet in a grip. "Serko!" Ryka yelled, running towards them.

The thug shot multiple rocks at Ryka. She dodged most in ice but the last nailed her on the knee. She yelled in pain and dropped to the pavement.

"Ryka!" Serko yelled. He pushed both of his hands outward, a jet of flames bursting from his hands like a flamethrower. The thug yelled, being thrown backwards against the wall. Serko ran to Ryka's side. He put one arm around her waist and placed one of her own over his shoulders.

"I'm getting you out of here."

They started to trudge towards the next street as fast as they could. Before they could even turn the corner, the engine of a car roared. Wheels screeched at the street behind them. They both turned their heads to see a sleek, black car with red markings driving towards them.

Standing up on his seat and pointing at the pair was an Agni Kai gangster, yelling at them. "There they are! Get 'em!"

Serko gripped Ryka's waist tighter as he tried to help her down an alleyway. A bolt of lightning hit the wall beside them and the smell of ozone filled the air. Ryka yelled in pain, feeling her knee bend awkwardly and Serko's constant urge and grip wasn't helping.

He decided to carry her, one arm under her knees and the other under the small of her back. He began to run as fast as he could, but the car sped by. The driver brought her hand out, preparing a swipe of fire. Serko dropped Ryka to the ground and brought both of his arms outwards with his own arc of fire to rip apart the driver's fire.

He grabbed Ryka again, but he soon felt a huge amount of pain smack against his back. He yelped and saw the car speed past again to a screeching stop, one of the Agni-Kai holding a metal bar in his hand as he dismounted from the vehicle. Serko tried to get up again, but he was hit in the side with the bar again.

"What right do you have to take the Agni-Kai on, kid?" the thug asked. Serko ignored him and braced himself for another blow. But before he felt any pain, he heard a violent whipping sound. He opened his eyes to see Ryka, barely standing as she used the water from her leather pouches to grab the driver of the car and throw him down.

"Little help here, Sharko?" she said with a grim smirk. Serko smiled and groaned as he got up. "I got to get you to a healer."

"No," she groaned. "I c-can do it myself. Just help me back to the apartment."

He nodded. He did NOT want to get into the police affairs of the so-called metal benders of Republic City. Plus, he didn't even know where the nearest healers were. He carried her again.

On their way back, Ryka smirked in his arms. "That was such a romantic dinner."

Serko blushed slightly until his usual cool demeanor came crawling back. He smiled as he replied, "Very romantic. That soup tasted very good!"

"Annnnnnd I'm still hungry, Mr. Kone."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. You're lucky I packed food back at the apartment."

She smirked again. "Please tell me you packed your mom's lion-seal meat. I love those."

He laughed for once which seemed like a long time since he did. "Yep, that's all we have for now."

They were in another moment of silence, both admiring the city lights as they passed each building by. Serko found himself staring at Ryka's calm face in the light as he carried her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Uh… nothing. Nothing," he blurted.

She sighed as if expecting something else but smiled again. "What a great first day in Republic City."


	4. The Conspiracy

AV Part 4

**I hope you guys loved the third chapter! Here we meet a canon character! XD**

The Conspiracy

Serko took his stance, bending the electricity as it was channeled into the power couplings connected to the machines building a few of the Satomobiles. He kept it steady for awhile, tired from his work for a few hours. Other fire benders were doing the same, but with some cables attached to the robotic arms of the factory. Serko kept his bolt going for a few more seconds until the bell started to ring, signaling the end of his shift.

He took of his protective mask and hung it on the wall, wiping the sweat off his brow. Serko took off his shirt and wore a tank top, obviously tired and still sore from his fight with the gang members days ago. He stretched his back and sides, groaning from the dark bruises. The young fire bender knew that this would mean trouble. Now the gang members were probably after them and he was afraid of any consequences he and Ryka had to face. He pushed the thought aside, grabbing his belongings as he walked to the pressurized pipes.

"Hey," Ryka greeted as she moved her arms back and forth in a fluid motion. The pipes were large, almost bigger than the average person. She herself was sweating from the heat of the factory. Ryka had taken off her blue, Water tribe jacket and wore a small, tank top too.

Ryka tried to smirk at Serko's tired expression as he sat against one of the metal bar foundations that held the factory up. "Why are you all sweaty and tired?"

Serko rolled his eyes. She was still impossible. He ignored the question and asked, "How's your leg and your side?"

Her shoulders sagged and she flung her arms in the air. "Stop worrying about me you paranoid idiot!

She immediately regretted it. Even though her knee was all better, she didn't have much time to try to heal her own side. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"You were saying?"

"Kone headed idiot…"

The second bell rang, signaling the end of Ryka's own shift. Serko bent down to get her own bag, but he recoiled, quickly standing back up straight. His bruised back would be the death of him. Ryka took this chance to hold her hands together and put it close to her chin. She started to mock Serko, saying in a deep voice, "Oh, Serko, are you okay? How's your back?"

"Oh shut it."

After checking out from the factory station, they spotted a crowd of people in the late afternoon light, gathering into a small metal door. Two people, a man and a woman, stood at each side as they asked each person questions.

"Why are you here-"

"State your business-"

Serko and Ryka made their way towards the entrance but were stopped by the two guards. "State your business."

"What's happening here?" Ryka asked, confused.

The woman spoke out, "If you don't have any real business here you need to leave."

"Why is that?" Serko asked. "Is there another factory meeting?"

"We said for you to leave!" the man said, shoving Serko back.

"Fine! We didn't want to come here anyway," Serko snapped back, grabbing Ryka's arm. Ryka stuck her tongue at them and followed her friend out and onto the street promptly.

The man whispered quietly to his partner. "Keep an eye out for those two. Later when everyone's inside, tell the others about those benders coming here."

The radio was on, playing some new music of horns and violins playing out in a clunky, but happy toon. Ryka turned it off, annoying Serko in the process. Serko glared at her. "I was listening to that!"

Ryka didn't answer, her hand against her chin as she thought about those two guards and the crowd earlier. It just didn't seem right. After the first days of their work at the factory, there wasn't a huge crowd such as that except for when all the workers came in to do their jobs. It seemed boring enough for a crowd to listen to a bunch of "job offerings."

First of all, it was boring. Second, it was late in the afternoon when the manager and his subordinates left for home. Ryka fell out of her thoughts when Serko started to lightly snap his fingers in her face.

"Earth to Ryka! What are you thinking about now?" he asked, finishing some lizard-quail they had bought and cooked earlier.

She replied saying, "I think we should sneak into the factory basement where all those people were going."

"Why would you want to do that? We could get fired if we do!" He exclaimed, closing placing his plate in the sink. Ryka massaged her forehead.

"I don't know. There's just… something going on in that factory. Earlier today I heard some workers in the forging department talking about 'equality' and 'devotion.' Then there were all those people we saw earlier, carrying fliers of some masked guy on it."

Serko didn't reply for a few moments to think about this. "Yeah, you're right."

"Maybe we should find out about this and tell the manager. I saw him drive off into the street when he left. There's no way he could be in this." She was already on the move, grabbing a scarf, a cap with a small visor and a brown coat to wear.

Her friend nodded and grabbed his red cloak and ski hat to try to hide his appearance. "You might be right. Hessan could be behind this. I didn't see him leave home early for his morning shift. Come on!"

He opened the door for Ryka to pass through as they made their way down the stairs.

They both ducked behind the brick wall as they peered out the corner. It was all clear as suspected. If these people were in a secret meeting, they wouldn't want to attract attention. Serko gestured for Ryka to follow his lead into the loading bay. The lights were on in case some maintenance workers needed to work at night.

"In here," Serko whispered, jogging quietly down the stairs with Ryka on his tail.

He pulled Ryka roughly against the wall, the girl uttering a quiet 'oof!' Serko put a finger to his own lips. Ryka only gave him a glare for not warning her in time. He shrugged and gestured to a security guard with his flashlight shining into a room.

"Follow my lead," Serko said. He crouched silently and made his way into the hall opposite of the guard. Ryka made her way towards him but stumbled roughly.

The guard turned in surprise and shined his light in her direction. Surprisingly, she wasn't there and already next to Serko, both breathing heavily. The guard lost interest and went down the hall and towards the empty cafeteria.

Serko continued his way down the hall and sneaked his way between the heavy pipes where a gruff, but confident voice was speaking. He looked down and saw the crowd cheering and listening. The same masked man Ryka told him about was holding a microphone, speaking into it.

"Listen, Serko," she said.

The masked man spoke, "… and so my dear friends, I am here today to tell you all about our challenges, all of our… illusions and obstacles that stand before us. For years I have seen how benders have treated non-benders with prejudice, hate, and even for the fun of it."

The whole crowed cheered and jeered at the same time.

The man spoke again, louder this time. "As you all know, many of my followers have sent out fliers for the past few weeks now of a 'Revelation.' I am here to bring you this so called 'Revelation.' One that can finally make our society equal."

The crowd was confused. Everyone started to speak amongst themselves. An air of doubt filled the whole room.

A man shoved his way to the front. "Tell us then! What is this revelation, Amon?"

The man they called Amon chuckled and gestured to a few suited men. His followers brought out an Agni Kai member who was bound up and surprised when his blindfold was taken off. "What's going on? Who are all of you?"

Amon ignored him and continued, "You see, we have all been made slaves to any benders of this world. It is we, the Equalists, who are here to bring their downfall!"

The Agni Kai member burned his rope, swiping his hands up in front of him and pushed a fist outwards, flame shooting towards Amon. Amon ran towards him and slid below the flame.

The thug pushed another flame, but Amon went in to push his arm aside. The leader of the Equalists swiped himself around and kicked the thug's legs from behind. His hand held him down and held up his other hand.

"The revelation is to take away a person's bending. Witness the Revelation!"

The crowd gasped at his words and watched as he laid his thumb onto the man's forehead. The thug's eyes widened as he fell to the ground after a few moments. He tried to get up and push his hand onto Amon to make a plume of fire appear.

Nothing happened.

Everyone yelled in excitement and held their fists in the air. "Hail the Equalists! Hail Amon!"

Ryka took off her cap. "Serko, let's get out of here."

Her friend was in shock, eyes wide. They both turned and came face to face with one of Amon's followers. He wore some kind of jumpsuit with a leather mask covering his head and eyes. Green goggles were staring at them as he took out two staves that shined brightly with electricity.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

Ryka took her stance and felt the tug of water in the nearby pipes along the walls. Serko saw this and said, "Ryka, wait! You'll give away our…"

It was too late. Ryka shoved her arms forward, pipes creaking open violently. The metal ripped, causing water to flood towards the Lieutenant. He yelled as the water pushed him against the rails of the walkway. Amon caught sight of the action and yelled, "Capture that waterbender and her friend!"

A few followers climbed the rails of the walkway.

"COME ON, RYK!" he yelled, a hint of anger in his voice as he pulled her arm. They started to run as fast as they could. Serko and Ryka slid past the corner and ran back up the stairs. They could hear a flurry of footsteps behind them. A few spinning chords were thrown at them. One wrapped around Serko's arm and wrapped around it. He ripped it off, realizing that if it hit both of their legs, they'd be down.

Ryka kept on running while Serko stopped and swiped his legs across the field. He caught site of a red barrel near the Equalists and shot at it, causing a small explosion. As it faded, both he and Ryka were gone and out of sight.

Amon looked at the explosion from the loading bay's giant door. He gestured to one of his followers and said, "Find them and keep an eye on them for the rest of the week. We'll need to silence them when the time is right."


	5. Arguments, Regrets, and a Breather

AV Part 5

Arguments, Regrets, and a Breather

"Do you know how STUPID that was, Ryk?" Serko snapped as they were out of breath. After minutes of running they were finally able to get back to the apartment. It was just too close. Both of them were shaken. A person that could take away another's bending? That was impossible, even unthinkable. Only the Avatar could do that.

Ryka panted as she glared at him. "What are you TALKING ABOUT?"

"You almost got us killed!" Serko replied back.

She couldn't believe this. After all these years… after all this time, he was still never thankful for everything she did. He was such an idiot. Serko was always like that.

"I saved your life and mine!" she protested. "He would've signaled where we were anyway!"

Serko groaned. "We could've taken care of him quietly! Easy as that!"

Ryka rubbed her gloved hand down her face. This wasn't going anywhere. They would just get locked into another stupid argument.

"Look, it was all of a sudden, okay? I wasn't thinking and I was already pushed out of my wits with that trick that Amon guy did," she explained quickly. She was already tired from her long day at the factory.

Serko clearly didn't understand any of it and just replied, "Just-! Just… don't do that again, okay?"

His friend huffed in anger. "I'm going to bed. I'm completely tired. I just can't wait for my day off tomorrow…"

She marched off towards her room to get ready for some sleep. Serko scratched his head roughly. He didn't know how long their friendship would still last. Sure everytime they had some kind of argument they would make up for it, but the thing was that as the years passed their fights were much more 'intense' in a sense. They always argued these days with more anger than usual. Maybe he wasn't that grateful for everything she did. He pushed the thought aside.

Serko turned on the radio to listen to some music. He was weary from everything and he hated it. He thought he would have a good start in the city. But this was all just too much.

He grabbed another lizard-quail meat from the small fridge and laid it down on a pan, starting to fry it quietly.

"TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN WOULD YOU?" Ryka sneered from her room.

Serko smirked and yelled, "WHAT?"

The door slammed open with Ryka bending water from the sink to hit the radio, sending it sprawling to the floor with music still playing. "TURN. IT. DOWN!"

And she slipped back into her room, hair messy and unbraided.

Serko held the pan and flipped the meat as he crouched down to pick up the radio, turning down the volume. Once it was ready, he began to eat it. Lizard-quail basically tasted like… well, lizard and quail. He took small bites mournfully as he listened to the sound of the saxophone start to play a solemn toon. It reminded him of home somehow. The deep sounds it made were making him feel nostalgic. Good memories and bad filled his mind and put a lot of mixed emotions in his heart.

His father for one thing was on his mind. He hated thinking about him all the time, as if it was his own fault. He touched the patch stitched to his cloak. A Fire Nation symbol was embroidered on it. The other nations' symbols surrounded it, symbolizing the lasting peace between each one. The hooded jacket was all he had left of his dad.

Serko still remembered when his family was whole as before. All of them having dinner in the evening and even the humorous, uneventful trip they had taken to the Fire Nation, and the hard years he spent being trained in all the arts of fire bending were all cherished shortly.

The fire bender chuckled to himself but his smile faded. There was the day when his father went out with a hunting party because of a disturbance: a group of large, wild dogs were spotted near the large tundra. His father never returned. The hunting party came back and broke the news that Kres fell from a cliff, the snow falling beneath him. Serko and his mother couldn't believe it. His mother, Kaya, cried and was depressed for weeks. She barely ate or even spoke.

When Serko volunteered to look for his father, his mother protested. She couldn't bear to lose her son anymore than her husband. Serko did agree to stay, and after almost two years, he lost hope for his own father. After his mother watched him leave for Republic City, he felt guilty. He even doubted his choice to leave when she found out. It was such a surprise for him that after losing her own husband, his mother would let her son go. She said that he was so much like her father.

His father…

Serko wiped the small tears from his eyes. How was he like him? He was such a stubborn idiot.

After looking at his empty plate, Serko washed it in the sink and went to bed.

"Stupid Serko," Ryka muttered as she stared at the small necklace he gave her last year. She stared at the ceiling. "Dad is going to be so mad when I get back."

She made a small smile though. "Good thing I sent him and mom the letter of where I am. I hope they understand."

She huffed. Her parents and even Serko's mother, Kaya, and his grandmother understood her. But why not Serko himself? When did he become such a nuisance? He was always her best friend, always there to help, but now?

To her, it must've been about the loss of his father. That was it, she thought to herself. He was traumatized somehow, but even though it happened it was years ago! Why wouldn't he just talk to her about it? Why couldn't he just open up to her for once?

Her expression saddened at the last thought. Why was he such a jerk and why didn't he tell her that he was leaving for Republic City? He never told her of all people-his best friend- about it. It hurt her as if he didn't care to tell her.

Ryka sighed as her eyes heavily closed. She'd figure it out… hopefully.

SPLASH!

"AH! RYK! WHAT THE HECK?" Serko yelled as he glared at her under his sheets. He immediately covered his bare self with a blush.

Ryka had her arms fall back to her sides, closing the leather bag holding her water supply. "Early wake up like the usual!"

She smirked as he covered his eyes from the sunlight. "I thought you were mad at me?" he sneered.

She shrugged. "That was yesterday, Mr. Casual. Anyways, let's go to the market! I want to look around for some stuff!"

"What stuff?" he asked, trying to be quick and wanting to get dressed in more… decent clothes.

"You know… um… stuff!" she blurted. "Come on!"

The water tribe girl ran out his room and began to collect her jacket and her own money. The pair earned a lot of money from their work at the factory. It turned out their work really was paying off.

After Serko took a small shower, he was pulled out the door abruptly with an enthusiastic Ryka.

The market was huge. Stands and stores all along the buildings and streets. Food, toys, auto parts, jewelry, and uniquely, a blacksmith weapons shop were only some of the few things you could buy. Serko had to smile as Ryka's happy expressions. To him, it wasn't all that new as he watched her walk around and also as he looked at the different products. His short trip to the Fire Nation showed a lot of similar experiences. He got his cheap, but well made crossbow from one of the stores.

"Hey, Serko! Look at this!"

Ryka was pointing at Terku who was biting on something. At first glance it looked like she was playing with some twig until they got closer. Terku hopped onto Ryka's head and lowered her beak to her eyes. Ryka took the wood and examined it. It was a Water Tribe flute. She smiled. She knew how to play it since she was little.

"Where'd you get that, girl?" Serko asked Terku. She pointed her beak towards the sky.

Before Serko could even get out another word, a few light, but calm tunes sounded out. He turned to find Ryka with closed eyes as she played the flute. He listened and realized it was one of the songs that both of their mothers sang when they were still kids. He smiled slightly. It was too long since they both heard it.

Ryka stopped and looked at him with a confident expression. "How was that for not playing for months?"

Serko crossed his arms and smiled with a raised eyebrow. "Pfft, ok I guess."

She rolled her eyes as he gestured for him to follow. "Come on! Let's go and keep looking around!"

She walked off and Serko followed with a smile.

Ryka eagerly ate the seaweed noodle soup. Serko stared at her, sushi roll in the grasp of his chopsticks and midway through his mouth.

His friend, noticing his staring expression, stopped and spoke with her mouth full and green noodles dangling from her mouth. "What?"

Serko laid his chopsticks and sushi down onto his plate. "You really miss my mom's soup, don't you?"

She nodded in acknowledgement, making a muffled "Mmm Hmm!" She then proceeded to slurp all the noodles up in one go. Serko palmed his own forehead with a laugh. "Never change, promise me that?"

She only nodded, drinking more soup. Serko swallowed his last sushi roll and proceeded to eat his noodles. "Wow! They really do almost taste like mom's style."

Ryka only nodded, her face blocked by the bowl as she drank that last of its contents. She burped loudly and said, "Excuse me."

She smiled when Serko also finished, wiping his lips with his wrist. He placed the money on the table before they left. "Thanks for the food, Narook! I think you'll have some new regular customers!"

Narook only nodded with a wide smile as they left.

"Now that made me pretty full," Ryka admitted, placing a hand on her stomach. Serko only smiled slightly with hands in his pockets. "You got that right. You ate those noodles and everything inside the bowl. I only ate some sushi and half of my bowl."

She smiled. "You are a growing boy!"

He looked at her casually. "So one more walk around the market before heading home?"

Her eyes widened in delight. "That sounds good to me!"

She sped off, dragging Serko by the arm who started regretting what he had said.


	6. Utterly Gone

AV Part 6

Utterly Gone

Ryka wiped the sweat off her eyebrows. It was another hot day at work. She balanced herself as she bended the water, stopping it from going too fast along the factory's pipes. If she didn't hold it long enough, the machines would overheat and the tank with all the hot water that provided steam power could overload and basically pop. The other water benders were doing the same, only letting the water enter the tank at small intervals.

Both she and Serko became more cautious at work, making sure no one n the factory was spying on them. For the past week, everything seemed okay, but there was too much tension in the air. Luckily, the work kept any kind of 'treachery' out of her thoughts. But she laughed at what Serko. For all she knew, he would be paranoid every single day.

For the past few days, they had been getting into even more arguments. Almost all of them over stupid things. Serko began to work overtime on their second day of the new week since the apartment's rent raised up. He also started taking two jobs. She was grateful and all, but all the energy he was using up was starting to drive her crazy. He didn't make any sense.

She did hate one argument they had in particular. He came home late one night, exhausted. Ryka was just joking around in her usual manner. Serko always got so mad easily. He began to yell at her, saying that it wasn't easy working overtime and having to do a second job. He started to ask in a demanding voice why she wouldn't do anything about it. Ryka did reply that when she did try, he always refused to let her.

"I could help, you know? But you never let me try!" she snapped.

Serko slammed his fist onto the countertop. "None of this would've happened if you came along!"

Ryka looked at him furiously with questioning blue eyes. "What is that supposed to mean? I decided to come with you because I thought you'd need help!"

"I never needed you help! Okay? You've just been holding me back this whole time!"

Holding him back from what? What exactly? He never told her anything these days and that hurt her. She began to hate him somehow, tired of how he acted. She pushed the thought aside as her shift ended and as she made her way outside the factory.

"At least I get the apartment to myself the rest of the day," she muttered, deciding not to talk to Serko.

Serko sat down against one of the metal foundations of the factory. It was already in the early evening. Right after that, he needed to go straight to the Pro-Bending Arena to help carry in supplies for the players. He didn't think life in Republic City would be so hard. He was looking forward to making his mark, to find a way to help around or to do something besides work every day. He wanted to be like his father who used to protect his own town back in the Fire Nation.

He regretted what he said to Ryka. Maybe he should've started talking to her? Maybe he should've been more grateful for coming to the city? No, he just didn't know how to tell her. They both changed throughout the years. After his father died… it just wasn't the same as before. Stupid arguments almost every day.

"Serko!" one of the earth benders called to him. "You ready to start walking to the arena?"

"Sure, Leco, let's go. I just need to get my things."

They walked down the sidewalk as few cars drove by. The air felt colder than usual, causing Serko to put on his hood. He blew into both of his hands, warmth coming to his face.

"So how are you and Ryka doing?" Leco asked, all casual.

Serko raised an eyebrow. "You barely know her and now you're asking me about our social ties?"

His friend twiddled his own thumbs, nervous. "Uhhh… no reason…"

The young fire bender sighed. "Whatever you're planning seems to be out of my hands… and I'm not interested."

"Okaaaay…" his green eyed friend said, a smirk running onto his face. Leco was a bright fellow. He was always friendly with everyone. Some grew frustrated with him because of immature personality, but Serko didn't mind much of it. He always needed an outgoing friend like Ryka with him around. After the past few weeks of working in the factory, he was really funny with all the jokes that went around. And he loved that the big guy knew when to respect others' privacy, unlike Ryka who got under Serko's nose with what his problem was.

Maybe it really just was Leco's own private thoughts. Serko did ask once or twice about his family but the young earth bender quickly changed it to another topic. He might've just understood Serko's problems too.

Leco continued, "Cause… I well… um… I've known you guys for a bit of awhile now and I wondered if… Ryka and I could go have some… dinner?

Serko felt as if someone punched him in the gut and his eyes nearly balled out of their sockets. "I-I thought we'd be working tonight?"

He tried to hide the blush in his face… pure jealousy overcoming his thoughts.

"Well… I took the time to ask cuz the boss said I could have a day off…"

"And when were you going to tell me this?"

Leco chuckled nervously. "Um… now?"

Serko thought for a moment as they kept on walking. Ryka did probably need someone else to talk to besides him. But at the same time, he felt jealous. No, that couldn't have been the feeling.

He finally sighed and broke the silence saying with a slightly forced smile. "Sure. Have fun, all right? Tell her I'll see her in a few hours."

Leco smiled widely and hugged his friend, carrying him off his feet. "Thank you so much, Mr. Gwumpy!"

He dropped Serko and ran off, towards the apartment so many blocks away. Serko huffed, blushing furiously. After all these years he didn't know what to feel. It was all so confusing for him. Did he really like Ryka? He just couldn't decide as he walked alone towards the Pro-Bending Arena near the main docks of Republic City.

Leco felt nervous, extremely nervous, as he knocked a few times on Serko and Ryka's apartment door. When Ryka opened the door, he immediately re-gained his composure.

Ryka raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Leco? What're you doing here? And where's Serko?"

"Uh… um… uh…" Leco coughed into his fist and explained in such a quick voice, "'."

Leco felt a drop of sweat trail down the back of his neck. Ryka may have understood the parts about the day off, but her face twitched, barely understanding his last explanation.

"Um… what were the last parts you were talking about?"

The young earth bender blushed and stared for a few moments. Pretty… he literally slapped himself mentally and talked much more slowly. "I was wondering if you and I could get some dinner tonight. Sound fair?

He gave her a toothy grin and the hand behind his back made crossed fingers. Ryka gave him a confident smirk and giggled. "Sure, why not? I was tired of being alone the whole entire time. Plus, Serko won't be back for awhile. Sure! I'll join you. Let's get a drink!"

Leco smiled as he and Ryka made their way down the stairs, in a rush to get to the bar a few blocks away. Ryka rarely got to spend some time with Leco. Their jobs at the factory kept them busy for the most part, and day offs were usually spent buying food and other goods at the market. She also needed someone to talk to besides Serko. He was getting on her nerves.

If only he knew how she felt.

At around ten o'clock, Serko lifted another crate with a grunt. He placed it onto the last boat. "All set, sir?"

The old man scratched his beard and grabbed a fish. Serko raised his eyebrow then made an 'ick' expression when the fisherman dropped a fish in his hands. "That's my tip to you, kid!"

And off he went on his small boat. Serko dropped the dead animal into the ocean as he started to walk back home. It was going to be another long walk home.

Most of the streets were already empty as he went down his usual shortcut back to the apartment. I wasn't much of a shortcut though. It only saved him five minutes to get home. The small street still had a few people closing their stands and getting back inside their own homes. The wind blew in a hollow manner, no one was talking and only a few footsteps could be heard.

Serko brought his collar up around his neck and wore his hood as the wind blew harder and colder. He spit the small toothpick in his mouth onto the pavement, already bored at gumming and chewing it.

He inhaled deeply and his eyes opened with lightning when he heard footsteps in the alley behind him. He turned to take a look but no one was there. Everything was suddenly silent except for the wind. He looked around and everyone on the street was gone. Serko decided to hurry up his pace down the street and turned the corner. He swallowed dryly, still tired.

A few cars drove by, somehow in a hurry. Then he heard a deep throaty engine starting to sound off. A supply car was driving down the street. He observed it, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Movement suddenly caught his eye. He thought he saw a small outline of someone's head on one of the roofs of the small buildings.

When he lowered his vision at the supply car, his eyes widened. His senses took over as he jumped out of the way as it made a screeching stop, almost hitting a lamppost. The back doors opened with a loud thud as four men in jumpsuits, harnesses, and masks with green goggles stood in front of him. Most of them spun bolas in each of their hands as they looked at him. He heard quiet thumps hit the pavement as he made a slight glance at a few more of these people behind him.

He recognized their masks and realized they were the Equalists. He felt an uncomfortable pull in his gut. They must have been watching him and Ryka for awhile now. He let fire ignite in his hands and made quick but fluid movements, sending lightning flying into the large supply car. It caused a small explosion, only staggering the four Equalists near it. He turned and shot four strokes of fire at the followers behind him.

One was hit into the ground while another was hit completely off his feet. Serko blocked the punch thrown at him from overhead and kneed the Equalist in the gut, leaving him to squirm on the floor. The fourth equalist flipped over him, however, and made four precise jabs at his leg, side, and arm, rendering them useless.

"Agh!" Serko yelped when he felt his left arm and leg give way to the ground. "I-I can't bend!"

He made a large arc of fire at the five equalists, but they all either ducked or jumped over it. He made one more futile gesture, channeling lightning to his right hand and pushed one of the followers back, making her yell in pain.

Another follower kicked Serko in the gut, making him recoil and reveal his back towards them. Two chi blockers punched him several times around his spine, causing him to collapse.

He looked sideways at his captors. "Let me go!"

The only thing one of them did was jab the base of his neck. Serko lost consciousness within seconds, everything going dark.

Leco laughed when she burped loudly. "Man, that food tasted good! Including the juice! This place makes the best leechie juice!"

Ryka giggled. "Thanks for the treat, Leco. It tasted really good. I guess Earth Kingdom cuisine does taste good."

"I know… that roasted turkey-duck was great. I'm glad Jhon gave me a discount for this."

His expression changed to slight concern when he saw her, looking absentmindedly at her plate. "Um… earth to Ryk!"

He snapped his fingers in her face. She shook it and looked at him. "Sorry about that. Just… trying to think."

Leco felt a hint of jealousy when he asked. "Is it about Serko? Something happened between you two?"

"Noooo, no! It's not that… it's just…" she trailed off when he saw the unimpressed look on his face along with the small, brown lizard he named Churo. Ryka had to admit, he pulled the face off really well.

Her friend smiled, all thoughts of jealousy leaving his face. "Tell me. I'll understand, no matter what."

Ryka glanced at him nervously then at Churo who was eating some of the last remains on their plates. "Serko and I have been getting into so many arguments and fights lately. All of them over the dumbest reasons. I think he's just like that because of the extended amount of jobs he's been taking."

"Have you at least tried talking with him about why he's been acting this way? It could be about his family maybe. Every time I ask him about it, he snaps at me, anger slapped onto his face. I'm telling you, he's a live kettle about to pop!"

Ryka chuckled, "I have but he always pushes me away. It's like he's keeping it deep inside himself."

Leco thought for a moment. "Maybe… maybe… he'll tel you when the time's right, Ryka. I know him. You were one of his only friends back where you guys lived. Maybe you should also ask him when… when he's at his own lowest point. Yeah! That's it!"

Ryka's face beamed. "Maybe… Oh, I might just work."

Her friend nodded with happy green eyes as he laid his yuans on the table. "Come on, I'll take you home! It's almost twelve in the morning!"

"Oh no, Serko will probably have smoke coming out of his ears." They both laughed as they made their way back to her apartment.

When opening the door to the apartment, Ryka called, "Hey, Serko! Don't get mad just because we got drunk out!"

Leco snickered loudly. Ryka frowned. He should've answered by now with one of his usual snide comments! Her friend noticed this and ran into the rooms, helping her look for him.

Ryka was now worried. Where was Serko?

His vision was blurry as he blinked a few times. The room was dark except for a light shining overhead. The room was dark. Once Serko's vision cleared, he could see two pairs of glowing goggles in the darkness. He backed up against the wall, and tried to move his arms, but he realized that his wrists were tied together.

"LET ME OUT!"

"I don't think so," a strong voice taunted. The tall man came out of the darkness, the blank expression of his mask staring down at him.

Serko froze. He remembered what happened. How the Equalists came to kidnap him. It was all so confusing! Why were they after him? Why were they after Ryka?

Amon kneeled in front of him, "I can tell by that pitiful look on your face that you're trying to realize why you're here and what caused me to send my followers to take you away."

"The night you and your friend infiltrated that meeting, I decided I would silence you. Though you were a nuisance, you could've spread the word about what you saw. That I took away a man's bending. But it was so stupid of you not to tell anyone."

"Why don't you just get rid of me now, you freak? Why not kill me now?"

Amon shook his head. "The Avatar has already given word to the city about my cure. So… I might as well use you as a warning, and maybe better yet: a symbol."

The leader took a hold of Serko's chin tightly. "I am going to take away what's most dear to you, Serko."

Serko's eyes widened. How did he know his name and what was he talking about-? No…

The young fire bender angrily shook his chin from Amon's grasp and breathed a column of fire at the Equalist. Amon moved out of the way and threw Serko down onto the floor. His gloved hand reached for his collar and pulled the fire bender up to kneel. Serko struggled furiously and blew some more fire.

His attempts were stopped when Amon grabbed a hold of the back of his neck. Serko couldn't move as he saw Amon raise his hand overhead. His eyes widened when the leader's thumb pressed onto his forehead. After a few moments it was over…

Serko fell to the ground, eyes wide as if he felt something missing and his thoughts landed on one thing in horror.

He lost his bending…


	7. Apart

AV Part 7

Apart

Ryka woke up to the sound of Leco's loud snores in the living room. She giggled slightly at this. He was such a loud sleeper. She fixed her hair and put on her thick pants and tank top. The water tribe girl was worried about Serko. He still hadn't returned home. What happened to him?

She yawned. Maybe he just went out for the night? No, he would tell her if he needed to go somewhere. This was all too strange for her. Ryka began to stretch, sighing in satisfaction as she heard some of her bones crack. She was a bit happy that Leco stayed. At first she tried to force him out but he insisted to wait until Serko came home. And there the big guy was, snoring to epiphany.

His snoring hitched all of a sudden. "MOMMA! IS IT BREAKFAST?"

Leco looked around and saw Ryka looking at him with a smug expression and he nearly melted seeing her in a tank top…

"Please tell me you didn't hear that?"

"My mouth is closed," she chuckled. Ryka sighed and explained, "Serko still isn't here. I think something happened to him."

"Well we got to start somewhere to find him," Leco offered.

Before Ryka could even reply, a heavy and violent thud hit the door. Leco, laid his hand on the knob and gestured her to be ready. Ryka stood in a defensive position, holding her watering skin open and her other arm out to be ready to bend her water. There was another thud on the door.

Leco proceeded to pulling the door open quickly. Ryka yelped in shock when Serko fell to the floor, eyes wide and pupils dilated. It looked as if he went through the deepest reaches of the spirit world and back. He groaned in pain, clutching at his stomach.

He mumbled incoherently as Leco and Ryka grabbed both of his arms and dragged him to the sofa. "Spirits! Serko, what happened to you?" Ryka demanded.

Serko looked at them both, back and forth with a wild look in his eyes. He couldn't… he wouldn't believe what Amon did to him! It just couldn't happen. Fire bending was what he did. It was in his blood and it was what his father trained him in for many years. What could he do without it?

Leco grabbed a hold of his shoulders. "Serko! Dude! What happened to you?"

Their friend only swallowed dryly. His voice hitched when Ryka held his hand tightly. "What happened?"

He breathed heavily and wiped the sweat off his grimy forehead. "A-Amon! Amon t-took my bending away!"

His friends stared at him in utter shock. Why and how did this happen?

Ryka questioned him, "How did you get home?"

Serko replied, "That monster… he and his men dumped me on the pavement near the Pro-Bending Arena. I had to walk all the way here. For some reason I was completely tired and could barely keep myself awake."

As if on cue, he felt his eyelids getting heavy. Leco looked at Ryka. "Made he should get some rest."

"N-no! I-I'm fine! Let me get up." Serko tried to stand, but with his lack of sleep and the loss of his bending it wasn't helping him at all. He almost collapsed if it wasn't for Leco who stood at his side.

"Nope, Mr. Cranky, you're getting some sleep," he said, leading him to his room. Serko didn't even protest like he usually did. He seemed different. Ryka felt as if maybe she could ask him what's been bothering him for the past few years. That is if he would finally talk to her.

Leco came out of the room and put on his jacket. "I'll tell Hessan that you two are… busy. I don't think he should know about this?"

Ryka shook her head sadly. "It's one of our only high paying jobs. Thanks, Leco."

She kissed his cheek, causing him to blush and stutter, "W-well… I'll um… see you later!"

And with that he left. Ryka went to Serko's room. He was out cold when she glanced at him. His eyebrows were scrunched up, however, and sweat beaded his forehead. He must be having another nightmare.

"Dad, I'm… sorry…" he mumbled as he rolled onto his side. She always wondered what he was dreaming. Whenever she asked him, he wouldn't answer, eyes staring somewhere else as if ashamed to tell her. She really wished he would open up.

Ryka held his hand and his expression softened.

He ate the soup silently as she stared at him. He took notice a few times and didn't say anything, a calm but sad look on his face. It had been a few days since the incident with Amon and it was in the evening.

Ryka sighed quietly. She wanted to ask him… ask him why he was like this all these years. He kept everything inside and never shared his real feelings. When they were younger, he was like a big brother. He always told her stories and even answered questions whenever she repeated them countless times. But when they turned thirteen, he changed completely as if his personality grew up overnight. He snapped easily even over the simplest questions and he didn't do as much bending with Ryka as he used to.

He rarely smiled anymore so every time he did was just something she tried to cherish even for the shortest moments. She tried not to smile in front of him.

"Serko?" she called in a quiet voice. Said person looked up at her and only mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I want you to tell me…" no, she didn't just want this. "I need you to tell me what happened to you all these years? Why are you acting this way nowadays?"

Serko's eyebrows slanted downwards. "What are you talking about?"

Ryka replied quickly, "You know what I'm talking about."

He said frustratingly, "No, I honestly don't!"

"You've changed, Serko!" she exclaimed also frustrated. She was tired of the same answers he was giving her for the past few years.

He didn't say anything as he only drank the last bit of his soup and dropped it carefully into the sink. Serko stood at the counter, trying to ignore Ryka as she glared at him.

"I don't want to talk about this, Ryk."

"So there IS something wrong, isn't there, Serko?" she asked. It sounded more like a demand. "Well?"

Serko didn't reply again, but his hands clenched the edge of the counter top. "Well?" Ryka's voice sounded off once again.

His face turned to look at her with pure frustration and anger. "I said that I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Ryka looked unfazed as she snapped, "This is your problem! You won't talk to me about what's wrong! You always yell or get angry with me or the people around you even though we don't know what we did!"

"You're my problem?" he muttered.

Unfortunately she heard and questioned with a hurt, but angered expression, "What was that?"

Serko looked her in the eye. "My problem is you!"

"How am I your problem?" she questioned, being blinded by her own anger.

"You're not thinking about what I've needed or the fact that I need to figure this all out by myself!"

"Don't accuse me of not thinking about you! It's all I've been doing! That's why I came with you on this stupid trip to the city!"

"It isn't all you've been doing, Ryk!"

"Yes, it is! I could've stayed home and slept like some helpless baby in my hut, but I didn't! And now I think I know what your problem is: you've been thinking only about yourself this whole ENTIRE TIME!" she yelled.

She grabbed her coat and went out the door, running down the stairs.

"Ryka!" Serko yelled as he grabbed his own belongings, following her.

After almost an hour of searching, he found her at the docks near the factory. The moon was shown full, shining over the bay. She was huddled near the edge, knees tucked inwards towards her chest and arms resting over them. Ryka looked at the moon and felt the power it was giving her… so much power.

She turned her head and stood up, her back facing towards Serko. He glared at her, brows scrunched together, also in worry.

Ryka's eyes narrowed at him when he walked towards her slowly. She huffed, obviously frustrated and tired. Serko began another one of his arguments.

"That was stupid, you know that?" he taunted.

She glared and replied, "Still so selfish."

Serko grit his teeth. She was so stubborn. She never understood that he needed to take care of his problems on his own. "Look… I need to do this on my own."

"Why won't you listen to me, Serko? WHY?" she yelled out. "You can't do this on your own! You need to realize that!"

"No I don't! YOU need to realize that I never needed you to be here! I never needed your help! And you keep asking more of me even though I've been doing everything so hard for the both of us!"

"You doing everything?" Ryka questioned. The water around the docks started churning. The full moon gave her the strength she needed as she grew angrier. "I've also been working, Serko! I've been helping!"

"Stupid! You're so stupid, Ryka!"

The words stung in Ryka's mind, a few tears trailing down her cheeks.

Serko continued, amber eyes beaming in anger. "Why can't you realize what I'm trying to say? Why? It's so simple!"

Ryka didn't reply, trembling slightly. The words hurt. They hurt so much.

"I will never understand y-" he was cut short, his arm freezing. It was twisted violently to his side. His other arm followed after and he yelped in pain.

Serko muttered, "W-What…? How-?"

He looked at Ryka who had a wild look in her eyes, tears trailing down her cheeks. She held out both of her hands with a claw gesture, She lowered them down, still pointing out wards towards him.

"R-Ryka…?" He yelled in pain, his legs twisting under him and caused him to lower down onto his knees.

He looked at the full moon, then back at her. His eyes widened in shock and remembered the stories. She was blood bending. Ryka was blood bending.

"Useless," she muttered as she made another gesture. It started to make Serko's head tilt upwards in a violent manner. He made a strangled groan as she lowered her hands down quickly, making him tilt it back down roughly.

"Ryka, please-"

"You're useless, Serko! Utterly useless!" she sneered, widening her arms apart making his body contort in pain as if he were being pulled apart.

Ryka glared at him, her eyes red and tears gone. She was tired of him. Her mind told her she hated him. Serko almost felt as if he were choking, feeling something in his chest closing. He could barely breathe.

"You're selfish! You only think for yourself, you stupid idiot."

His arm was painfully thrown backwards and twisted behind him. He gasped. "St-stop!"

Ryka ignored him. "You're selfish because you almost left your mom without telling her. You never said goodbye to me!

Serko's left leg twisted and he struggled, trying to gain control. The water bender continued, "You never listen! NEVER!"

"Ryka, stop! It hurts-!"

"NOT AS MUCH AS YOU'VE HURT ME!" she yelled, raising him only three feet in the air. Her hands were threatening to close as Serko felt the full force of her bending. He felt as if his insides were closing in near his heart, the blood rushing so fast. He felt like he was suffocating.

Ryka began in a more calm tone. "Everyone says that you're just like your own dad. That is a total lie. Unlike you, your dad was unselfish. He thought of everyone except for himself!"

"You're pathetic, Serko! Completely PATHETIC. You always make the wrong choices."

Serko felt tears trailing down from his own eyes as he looked at her. "Ryka… stop…"

"Now you know how I've felt all these years," she said out loud. "You never opened up to everyone, not even your best friend or whatever family you had left."

Her hands began to close into fists and Serko began to yell loudly, His voice ringing in her ears. Ryka listened as if it were music in her ears. She almost smiled.

Serko grabbed at his arms as he yelled and in his attempts, he accidentally ripped off the leather bracelet she gave him. Ryka saw the object fall to the floor and then she looked at her friend, yelling out in agony. Her eyes widened in realization and she opened her fists, letting him drop to the floor. She looked at her hands.

What had she done?

Her friend struggled on the wooden boards of the dock. He was trembling, hands trying to push him up. Serko sobbed and tried to ignore the tears that fell from his eyes. He felt ashamed. She's right… I always make the wrong choices.

"S-Serko," she murmured. He didn't answer, but he got up and ran back towards their apartment a long ways away. He ran as fast as he could away from her. He couldn't face her.

Ryka tried to run after him. "Serko! SERKO!"

She had a heavy feeling in her heart.


	8. Loss

Av Part 8

Loss

Ryka found him back at the apartment, already asleep after hours of searching. He gave her quite a hard time trying to look for him.

"Serko?" she called out. She touched his shoulder as he lay on his side, back facing the door. He didn't answer. He was asleep, eyebrows slanted downwards. Another nightmare, she thought.

She grimaced. Must be me in it. She felt guilty at what she had done. Why did she do it to him of all people? Was she really that angry? Ryka thought for a moment. When she was younger, she had grown curious in the powers of blood bending. She hated it when she got caught up in it. The water tribe girl started practicing it every full moon after reading how it worked in some of her family's old scrolls and books. The flow of how much power she could control, having a grip on some simple animals in the wilderness.

For a few years, Ryka started to remember that it was inhumane to practice these methods. Too much power, she thought. And she stopped practicing blood bending. But she didn't know that she would be willed to use it on her best friend, one of the people she loved.

Wait… did she love him?

Serko murmured in his sleep, hand moving away from her own as if he knew she was there. Ryka frowned and wiped at her eyes. She couldn't believe she was crying. She felt helpless. Hubris… being too proud or stubborn. That was her weakness.

Her friend was silent now, breathing calmly in his sleep. Ryka felt her eyes getting heavy and went to her room to get to bed.

Her eyes opened slowly to the sound of the other room's door closing. She sat up and slipped on her boots to take a look. Serko grabbed his coat and put on his own boots as he went for the door. Ryka saw the work orders he had for supplies at the docks in his hand, realizing he woke up early for work,

"Serko?" Ryka called out. He didn't answer or look at her as she watched him go out the door, closing it gently. Was he angry? Or was he as guilty as her?

Leco sat with her during their lunch break at the factory. "I decided to tell Hessan that Serko couldn't work because… of you know? Hessan told me that Serko could still work, maybe shoveling coal into the machines with me and maybe taking post as my partner with the metal materials for the Satomobiles."

Ryka nodded and smiled, but it faded as soon as it came. Leco sighed, "My advice didn't work did it?"

"It's not that…" she trailed off. She didn't want to tell Leco the whole thing yet. "It's just that… I approached and used the plan the wrong way. Now Serko isn't speaking to me. When he woke up, he went straight to the docks. I called after him but he didn't anser and he didn't look at me."

Leco frowned. He may have not known them both as much as he knew the streets of Republic City, but he wanted to help them. "I've been talking to him for some of the past few weeks. Whenever I ask him about his family, he changes the subject… what exactly happened?"

Ryka replied saying, "Well you know us. We came from one of the villages of the Northern Water Tribe. His father was Fire Nation and he met Serko's mother and… well… there's Serko."

Leco chuckled. Ryka smile warmly and continued, "When we were thirteen, his father died, fell from a cliff during one of their emergency hunts on these large wolves that came at our village at night. After a few years, his demeanor and personality changed. And here you have him: grumpy, angry, and full of dry humor."

"He doesn't open up about his father does he?" Leco asked, listening carefully

Ryka shook her head. "No. He just… keeps all of his feelings inside and he rarely socializes with everyone even though he gets along with so many people. He used to be like a big brother to me even though he was shy and confident."

Leco nodded. "I can sometimes see that confident look on his face. That is, only when he's deep in thought. I can't really help you there, Ryka. But all I can say for now is this: wait!"

"Why should I wait?" she asked.

"You never know. Maybe he will open up. If you can't wait, just ask him gently and make him feel like you don't mean to get under his nose."

Ryka nodded. "Thanks, Leco."

Leco smiled. "Come on. Hessan wants us both to help with smelting some metal. I may need your help with some of the water."

"Alrighty!"

Serko carried the crates with a grunt, dropping them carefully onto the next boat. "Thanks, kid!"

The driver patted a few yuans into Serko's hands. Serko smiled and nodded, grateful for it and turned to the next pile of crates. These were the last shipments coming in and out before Republic City had to close up the Pro-bending arena. Amon "revealed" the consequences for continuing the championship. He took away the bending of the Wolf-Bats and destroyed a huge chunk of the Arena's dome.

And now the city's going to heck. Serko lifted another crate from the last boat and handed the man yuans the buyer needed to pay. He waved to the driver to go on as carried the crate to the truck that was loading all the supplies.

The driver started the truck. He wiped the sweat off his forehead from the sun's heat and took out twenty yuans. "This is the last shipment for awhile. Thanks for the help."

Serko nodded at him with a small smile. The truck drove into the street, trailing away from the docks. Serko got his full pay from the docking station and headed to the market. They were running low on some food.

At the market as he picked their food, thoughts filled his head. It was his fault. It was all his fault. He inhaled a deep breath as he paid for his food and put it in his knapsack.

Departing from the counter, he saw movement. He saw arms move quickly and fire was projected towards him. Serko ducked down as the fire went over him, burning the stand right behind him. It was one of the Triple Threats.

Serko started sprinting through an alley and grabbed the aluminum lid of a garbage can. The fire bender projected another blast at him to which he blocked with the lid, sending him to the floor. He groaned, landing on his back. The Triple Threat grabbed the lid and threw it to the side.

"The name's Sparky Lark, kid, and I gotta say…" he stomped a foot on Serko's chest. "You're a pretty hard person to find. I heard you interfered with one of our turf wars. Looks like me and my friends are drinking tonight."

Sparky raised a hand, a ball of fire floating on his palm. He was about to bring it down when Serko grabbed his leg and forced it to the side, causing him to fall. Sparky caught himself, one hand against the wall of the building and fired a flame at Serko's left arm.

Serko growled in pain. "You're not so tough, Lark. Leave me alone or I swear, I will put you down."

The mobster glared at the smug look on Serko's face. He was about to bring another flame when Serko dove in and pushed his arm against the wall. Sparky brought up his other arm, but the kid locked it under his own arm and socked the Triple Threat in the gut. Sparky, felt his eyes bawl and kicked Serko back.

He grunted, feeling the numbing jab and fell to the floor to duck under a jet of flame. Spark back-handed Serko in the face, and locked his arms behind him roughly, shoving the boy front-first against the wall. "I'm gonna send you back where you came from, you brat!"

Suddenly, Serko could hear the sound of a chord, whipping around, coiling and grabbing onto Sparky. "What the-?"

Serko roughly put his hand against the wall, panting. He was glad his father told him how to fight, even when his bending could be incapacitated. Three metal benders slid down the wall of the buildings. Two of them grabbed Sparky and hefted him up, bringing him into the street to bring him to the station. The third officer took out a few bandages and patched up Serko's left arm.

"You all right, kid?" he asked, looking at him in the eyes. Serko huffed and panted. He looked down the alley and saw that a crowd had gathered.

"Looks like I'm gonna be on the paper and radio tonight," Serko muttered with a grim smile. "I'm all right, sir. Thank you."

The metal bender introduced himself. "Name's Li Tau. Just call me Li. What did you do to get the triple Threats so mad?"

"My friend and I saw them and the Agni Kais on a turf war. We saw some people getting hurt and bullied so we decided to help," Serko replied. "You're not taking me in are you?"

Li took off his hat in the late afternoon heat and scratched his head. "It's under regulations, but I can make an exception for someone new to the city. What's your name, Kid?"

"Serko. My name is Serko. I'm from the Northern Water tribe."

Li looked confused. "The North? You don't look like Water Tribe."

"My dad was Fire Nation. My mom is Water Tribe. I'm half and half," Serko said.

Li nodded in understanding. "If you need any help, you know who to call. Good luck getting home, kid."

Serko did just that as the crowd receded.

"Hey, Serko? I'm back," Ryka called out as she and Leco walked right in. They spotted him at the small dining table, glancing at the newspaper with a blank expression as the radio played. He rested his head on his hand and held the paper, reading it intently. He wasn't ready to talk to her. And he didn't know when he should.

Leco noticed the tension in the air and whispered, "I'll be in one of the rooms. I'll come out in a sec."

His Water Tribe friend nodded with a warm smile and looked back at Serko.

Ryka noticed a few bruises on the tip of his lip and the burned gash on his left arm. She felt like saying something but decided to do something else instead. She grabbed her watering skin and opened the cap. She sat next to him, earning a slightly puzzled expression from his amber eyes, and willed the water to hover over his burnt skin without saying anything. It glowed as it moved around. Serko bit his lip, feeling as if the water was massaging a large piece of bruised skin. After a few minutes, Ryka willed the water back into the container.

"Thanks," Serko muttered, not looking at her in the eyes. Ryka smiled.

"Y-You're welcome," she replied, looking at him a bit more confidently.

Serko pursed his lips and his cheeks were pink, not knowing what to say. His eyes lifted to her. She smiled at him slightly, seeing the same uncertain look in his eyes he had when they were still kids. Serko closed his hand into a fist, trying to ignore the things that happened to him the night before. He didn't want to think about it anymore. It was just too much.

He was shoved out of his thoughts when he felt Ryka's warm hands hold his. Ryka said to him, "I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't know what came over me, okay?"

She trembled, trying not to cry. "I-I just got angry. But Serko… you can't just face all of your challenges alone. Sometimes you need help."

The girl stood up from her seat when Leco entered the dining room, a plate of frozen food in his hands. Ryka looked at Serko again. "Just tell me what's bugging you when you're ready."

Leco whispered to her as Serko went out the door. "You think he'll be okay?"

Ryka smiled more confidently. "I think he'll tell me soon."


	9. Truth

AV Part 9

**Guys, this may be the last update for some time. I'm not sure how long but hopefully not too long. My inspiration for my original story that I've been plotting for awhile is coming back. **

**So enjoy this chapter! Don't worry! I'm still working on chapter 10 at the same time as the story I'm creating. MULTITASKING FTW!**

**(MESSAGE ME IF YOU NEED FURTHER QUESTIONS ANSWERED ABOUT THIS. Don't be afraid to ask!)  
**

Truth

A few more days passed. The newspapers and radio reports came in, talking about Hiroshi Sato having ties with the Equalist movement. In came as a shock to everyone including Serko, Ryka, and Leco. The factories were being shut down either temporarily or for good, and now their highest paying jobs were gone.

Leco couldn't afford his small apartment anymore and Serko offered him to move in with them. When everything died down, they needed to think of better ways to get things done.

Serko swore under his breath, listening to the radio's news. Leco played with a few rocks on the table, making them all float in the air, flying around in a circular motion. He put them all together and chuckled to himself as he watched the "rock man" walk around and thump on Serko's arm falling apart right after. Serko gave Leco a glare, obviously not in the mood.

Ryka smirked slightly, glad that he was almost back to himself. But he still drifted apart. She bended some water from the gallon, willing it to separate and go into three glasses. She set down a pot of soup she made and the scent carried around the dining area.

"Leco, could you open the windows?"

Leco stood up and lifted each sill. "Already ahead of ya."

Their friend rested his head against the backrest of his chair as he listened to the music. He missed his own bending, feeling envious as he watched them using their talents. Serko inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of the soup and the sound of the radio's music.

He decided to stand up and walked over to Ryka. "Need any help?"

There was no use feeling sorry for himself anymore. His bending wasn't the most important thing in his life, but Ryka and Leco were at the moment.

Ryka seemed puzzled, she and Serko still felt uncomfortable with each other. "Sure... um… you can help me chop some of the vegetables."

Serko nodded as he grabbed a knife and a chopping board. He smiled. "How much have my mom and your grandma been teaching you in cooking?"

His friend looked at him as she stirred the soup pot. "More than you know."

Leco grabbed a few pieces of frozen ingredients. He cleaned the pork meat, taking out any hairs on the skin and placed it in the hot soup.

Ryka added, "You wouldn't believe what your grandmother keeps telling me when your mom teaches me."

Serko raised his eyebrows in question. "What does she keep saying?"

The Water Tribe girl blushed and quoted his grandmother, "She said that I'm 'still to young to bear children.'"

Leco burst out laughing when he tried to drop a few vegetables into the small pot. "Priceless!"

Serko's cheeks turned pink. "Oh spirits… gran is not helping with my social life at all."

Terku and Leco's snake-bird (which is basically a snake with a crest that looks like a dragon and wings of a bird), Murd, flew onto the window frame watching the three curiously.

"Do you remember the time when your dad was paranoid with us for weeks?" Serko asked.

Ryka nodded with a groan. "His last letter had so many questions he wanted answered."

Leco seemed confused. "Questions about what?"

The two of them stared at him with raised eyebrows. Serko answered, "Don't even ask."

The big guy patted his stomach. "I gotta say, Ryk, that that was some good food."

Leco covered his mouth to suppress a burp, but it came out loudly. Ryka made an even louder one, somehow making the noise ring out through the whole dining area. The two laughed. Serko rolled his eyes as he got up and grabbed the bowls to wash.

"I'll be setting up my stuff inside my room," Leco said, carrying some boxes down the small hallway. "You guys make up over there!"

Ryka tapped her fingers onto the table, listening to more music on the radio. More of that jumpy music began to play as Murd and Terku flew down and into Leco's room. Soon after, Leco's swearing and cursing could be heard, followed by the noise of heavy boxes falling to the floor.

Serko shook his head. Should he tell her? Maybe now was the time. "Ryka…"

Ryk opened her eyes from listening to the music. "Hmm?"

He sat down next to her after turning off the faucet. She saw the weary, but confident look in his eyes. He looked paranoid or maybe devastated because of the loss of his bending. "I'm sorry for yelling at you or making you feel like you were worthless. I-I didn't mean it."

She listened intently as he continued. "I didn't realize I had changed so much. Maybe I did because I felt like I needed to be strong. When dad died, I thought I had to protect mom and gran. I made it my full responsibility to just… to just do what I thought was right."

"So you were worried of showing weakness?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

He nodded slowly. "I'm sorry if I made you feel stupid or feel as if you couldn't do anything to grab my attention back when we were younger."

Ryka smiled. "It's okay, Serko."

Before she could add anything, Leco ran out into the dining room, Terku and Murd, pulling at his hair and ears as he screamed in annoyance.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID ANIMA-"

He stopped midsentence, looking at the two. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Serko rolled his eyes. "Nope… nothing important."

Crowds outside the building were gathered at the docks, creating much noise and chanting. One man yelled to them saying, "Republic City is now at its knees! Soon, Amon and his Equalists will rid of the plague in this land."

"That doesn't sound good," Ryka muttered.

Terku and Murd flew off into the guest room as Leco agreed. "The city and the Equalists have been on a standstill for days now. It might even only take a few attempts until Republic City might fall."

Serko looked down at the crowds. "Whatever happens, we got to be ready for any kind of attack Amon might set up."

As he said this, some of the city's police began to scatter the large crowd, trying to end the gathering as fast as it came.

"Come on," Serko said to his friends. "Maybe we can go out into the City and help the Metal Benders find some info on the new weaponry or plans the Equalists might have."

Leco smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. Ryka had to force a smile up too. Usually Serko would be fit on staying where it's safe, but this was something different about him altogether. Or maybe he was coming back to his old self… the old Serko she knew when they were kids. Their former bender grabbed his quiver and the small crossbow he kept on his back.

"I know one of the Metal benders in the station. Maybe he can help us find a way to get them information."

The three made their way towards the station, the huge complex busy with people making their way inside and out. Metal benders ran around, settling orders. Leco admired the large statue of Toph Beifong standing proudly near the front entrance, always dreaming to become as great in his own way. The young bender followed Serko along with Ryka to the main lobby of the station.

Two metal benders came up to stop them. "Who are you three and what are you all doing here?"

Leco got nervous all of a sudden and almost blurted something out. Though the hats made the two policemen look ridiculous to him, the armor and the fact that they could both crush their skulls without a moment's notice seemed to be a downer.

Serko stepped forward. "I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name is Li Tau?"

One of the metal benders scratched his chin and called out, "Li, there are three kids over here wanting to see you!"

A Metal Bender with a shaven beard popped his head outwards to look. "Who is it, Ching?" His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Serko, what are you doing here? The whole city's on alert-"

"Because of the Equalists," he continued for the officer. "These two are my friends, Ryka and Leco. We want to find a way to help the station. We're tired of sitting around waiting all day."

The other officer beside Ching spoke out. "We're not letting random citizens take the law into their own hands, kid. It isn't safe."

Ryka glared at him and almost retorted, but Leco saw her expression and grabbed her shoulder. He whispered, "Not the best time and place."

Li stood up from his desk and ushered the two officers away. "I'll take care of the kids, all right?"

He turned toward the three, putting on his officer's hat. His gaze switched from Serko's eyes, to the other two kids, and back at Serko again. He sighed in annoyance. "Look, we just had reports that Avatar Korra has been kidnapped. Reports say that it's the Equalists, but we aren't for sure. I think it's something else."

Leco's green eyes widened. The Avatar? Kidnapped? The young earth bender glanced at Li again.

The officer continued, "I could get fired for letting you three do this."

He gestured to them to follow. The halls were filled with officers rushing by, giving out recorded orders and passing on more reports to each other. Li opened the door to an empty room. A large map of Republic City was at the center with a light overhead. There were a few phones stationed around, including radio machines that gave out emergency broadcasts.

Leco began to ask, "What's this room for? And why is it empty unlike the others we passed by?"

Li replied, flattening the map and opening the drawers for some informative papers, "It's an emergency broadcast room. We use it if the whole station is invaded or breached to inform the city of impending danger. For now, it's an empty area."

The officer pointed to a small area near City Hall. "There is an entrance in a building near city hall. It goes through the basement and into a few, small tunnels. We need some people to at least find a map of the Equalist complex. We've already collected a few that piece together different sections of the whole tunnel network. But we still need much more."

"Anything else we can help with?" Ryka asked, folding her arms and blue eyes beaming with interest.

"If you see any prisoners, try to free them. We need to bring everyone home," he replied, putting his hat back on.

"I would come to help you kids myself, but there's too much going on. You'll all be going in dark."

"It's all right. We'll be out safe," Serko said, receiving an extra map of the city from Li.

"Thanks, Mr Tau!" Leco exclaimed as the three walked out. Li smiled. They reminded him of when he was younger.


End file.
